


Yandere G.O.M

by Yare_Yare



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, generation of miracles - Fandom, gom - Fandom, kiseki no sedai - Fandom
Genre: Other, Yandere, yangare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yare_Yare/pseuds/Yare_Yare
Summary: Anon asked - can i request yandere gom please ? about what type of yandere they are





	Yandere G.O.M

Kuroko - He would be the type of yandere who stalks from afar. He’s a shadow and it’s hard to sense him in places. So he can easily get close to them, or watch them everywhere they go. The person he is stalking gets the feeling like they’re being watched and look around only to brush it off as being paranoid. As they get home he’ll follow them inside. Hiding in places they wouldn’t think to look. At night while they sleep he’d watch them from inside their closet and come out when he knows they are dead asleep. Hell stroke their hair whispering sweet nothings to them. If they have someone over and have sex with them he will watch everything. He cant be mad at them. After all they don’t know that they’re in a relationship yet. 

Kise - He is manipulative. He’d make sure they only spend time with him, and he’ll make them feel bad of they say that they cant. He’ll be very narcissistic saying things like ‘If I died today and you didn’t see me tomorrow you’d feel so bad.’ Once they do give in to his act he’d smile to himself knowing they’re falling into his trap more and more each day. They are his stabilizer, if they leave him, he’ll kill them so no one else can have them, he’d even keep their corpse under his bed. He already has it planned in case that were to happen. They. Are. HIS.

Midorima - He would be the rejected kind. He’d already be friends with the person and only friends because they don’t see him that way and therefore reject his feelings. He feels humiliation . His social skills already aren’t that good. But that’s fine, he doesn’t need friends, only them. His love, his world. He secretly depends on them, he remembers EVERYTHING. How they smell, what they ate for breakfast lunch and dinner. He writes it all down. He’s persistent, he won’t stop till they give up. He’d hold them hostage in his basement. He won’t hurt them. No, he’d never force them into anything they don’t consent to. He wants them pure. He’d brainwash them to loving him just as much as he loves them.

Aomine - He hides his obsession amazingly. He likes to be the predator, and they’re the prey he’ll harass them, not sexually. But he knows he can, he’s stronger than they are. He became obsessed when they promised to have sex with him if he went to his classes, then rejected him after he did so. He’s the kind to steal their clothes and smell them while he pleasures himself. His room is filled with pictures if them, even his magazines. They have replaced his precious Mai-chan. He wants them. And he’ll get them.

Murasakibara - He is the incompetent suitor. He wants to start a romantic relationship with them. It all started when he was in grade school when a someone in his class defended him because others were picking on him for being tall. He didn’t know them at all. Not their name, not their age, and he never saw them after that. But he remembers their face. They’re a complete stranger in his life but he knows how they look, how their voice sounds. He tries to run into them any chance he gets. He stands outside their house at night looking into their bedroom window watching them sleep. Oh how he loved them. He just wants to eat them up.

Akashi - He is the intimacy seeker. He suffers from the delusion that they love him. They care for him. In his mind they are already together. He does anything to get a response out of them, be it positive or negative. Hell leave them flowers at their doorstep. Send them food for lunch. Anything. He has even installed cameras in every room in their house. He watches them. They OWE him love. Look at all he’s done for them! He leaves them love letters and calls them. They tell him theyll call the cops and he grows violent. THEY CAN NOT DO THAT TO HIM! Hell throw a tantrum and mess up rooms in his home. Then they leave their home he will go inside with a duplicate key he had made. He has the money, he has the power. He WILL be their emperor.


End file.
